wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gronn
, a gronn]] Native to Outland, the gronn are described as the immortal demigods of the ogre race. According to some the gronn gave rise to the lesser ogres, yet they show little love for their children - they rule the ogre clans with a brutal iron fist. There are said to be only seven gronn in all of existence, but there are many minor ones patrolling the western cliffs in nagrand. Gronn wield fearsome power; however, they are not famed for their intelligence.Burning Crusade Bestiary The gronn are mentioned in Rise of the Horde; the ogres claim that they were beaten and whipped by the gronn (many ogres bore whip scars on their backs). The ogres rebelled against the gronn with the assistance of Blackhand and the Orcish Horde. Known Gronn * Gruul the Dragonkiller, the raid boss in Gruul's Lair is the father of the gronn. ** The 7 sons of Gruul: *** Goc in the Blade's Edge Mountains, Altar of Goc *** Gorgrom the Dragon-Eater in the Blade's Edge Mountains, Boulder'mok *** Grulloc in the Blade's Edge Mountains, Cursed Hollow *** Maggoc in the Blade's Edge Mountains *** Durn the Hungerer in Nagrand, circular patterns around the Spirit Fields that surround Oshu'gun *** Slaag in the Barrier Hills just above Shattrath City *** Skulloc Soulgrinder in the Blade's Edge Mountains * Perhaps Nath, the ogre war god, is a gronn or an even greater demigod. * There are a few elite monsters in Nagrand, called Mountain Gronn, that are walking around near Warmaul Hill and will fight with ogres. These are probably lesser gronn, or a step between Ogre Lords and gronn. * There is also a gronn being held captive in a stasis chamber at Bash'ir Landing named Thuk the Defiant. * At the Circle of Blood in Blade's Edge Mountains there is a NPC, Baron Sablemane, who is a black drake in disguise that has this to say: "My loathing of interruptions is overshadowed only by my hatred of Gruul the Dragonkiller and his seven sons!" Speculation Given that most of the named Gronn are described as Gruul's sons, Gruul may be the first gronn, or else the being who created them. Given the use of the term "demigod," it's logical to assume that gronn are comparable in nature to the Azerothian variety, such as Malorne, Cenarius, or Aviana. As for how powerful the Gronn are, this is more difficult to determine, as the power of demigods has a wide range. There are the mightiest demigods, such as Malorne, Cenarius, Aviana, Agamaggan, Ursol and Ursoc, but then there are the lesser ones, such as Omen and several others that are simple guardians of sacred sites here and there. Gronn could be theoretically anywhere on this scale, although if, say, Gruul was on par with Cenarius, it is unlikely that if Cenarius was present in WoW that a 25-man raid would be able to take him down like Gruul. It is most probably so, that the seven gronn are demigods, but that there are differences in power amongst them, just as with their Azerothian counterparts. Gruul the Dragonkiller is the mightiest one; as mighty as Cenarius, Malorne or Aviana, albeit in a different way, while the other gronn, Durn, Maggoc, and the patrolling ones are lesser demigods, akin to the lesser Azerothian demigods. Trivia Gronn seem to be rather fond of dragon hunting - there are several fully grown adult black dragons found impaled on spikes within the Blade's Edge Mountains, whilst some gronn take related titles such as "Gruul the Dragonkiller" and "Gorgrom the Dragon-Eater". References Category:Gronn Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures fr:Gronn